


agitato

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, First Meetings, M/M, a very watered down Nodame Cantabile AU really, they're music students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whips his head around, only to see the quickly disappearing silhouette of a person behind the conservatory’s entrance pillar that’s about 3 feet away from him. He debates between how truly blissful ignorance can be, and the yawning possibility of him gaining a stalker. In the end, it’s neither of those; it’s his own curiosity that wins out, and he strolls back, stopping right in front of the pillar in question.</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing any underwear today,” Tooru announces to no one in particular, waiting patiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	agitato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> *squints so hard* I roughly remember this was for the Oimiyu conductor prompt in SASO's Bonus Round 2, and I posted it to the thread, but like the genius I am, edited it right after the round closed. So, here it is ~~basically 2 months later~~ viva la Oimiyu *closes eyes*

Tooru has a feeling, and he usually never is wrong when it comes to feelings, especially foreboding ones.

He whips his head around, only to see the quickly disappearing silhouette of a person behind the conservatory’s entrance pillar that’s about 3 feet away from him. He debates between how truly blissful ignorance can be, and the yawning possibility of him gaining a stalker. In the end, it’s neither of those; it’s his own curiosity that wins out, and he strolls back, stopping right in front of the pillar in question.

“I’m not wearing any underwear today,” Tooru announces to no one in particular, waiting patiently.

A choked laugh bursts into the air, followed by a boy in spectacles and, Tooru grimaces, a mullet. His grin is kind of nice though, all wide and—

“Who the hell just goes about telling that to thin air, dumbass?”

— he shoud’ve known better, _snarky_.

“Then, why have you been keeping tabs on me this whole semester?” Tooru shoots back, a little peeved. “I’ve seen you in nearly every class, and I still can’t guess what you’re majoring in!”

The other boy’s grin widens further. “Oh, so you’ve been noticing me as well. I feel honoured, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru supposes that this is karma’s own way of laughing at him, by pitting one insufferable personality against yet another similarly annoying one. He closes his eyes and counts tiny Iwa-chan heads rolling in his mind until he reaches ten. Then, he looks up again. “You’re studying to be a conductor, aren’t you?”

His new acquaintance seems surprised by that, inclining his head in confirmation. “Nice guesswork, looks like all that hue and cry about you isn’t just for nothing.” His smile turns a shade friendlier. “The name’s Miyuki Kazuya,” he holds out a hand to shake, “just so you know.”

Tooru accepts the gesture pleasantly at first, his smile airy and not one bit snide, but all is fair in love and war, right? 

His grip on Miyuki’s hand tightens considerably. “Spit it out. What do you want from me?”

“Wow, you sure hit straight to the point fast, Oikawa-san!”

“And I’ll hit it until something, be it metaphorical or literal, _breaks_.” He purposely lets his face darken for a moment before pulling that veneer of cordiality back on. “Time’s ticking, Megane-kun.”

“Call me Miyuki,” comes the correction.

“Megane-kun.” Tooru’s smile stretches longer.

“Fine, be that way.” Miyuki gives in and sighs while pushing up his spectacles. He shifts the bag on his shoulder slightly. “Wanna be my piano accompanist for an orchestral practice?”

“Sure.” He agrees without much fuss, inwardly amused at how taken aback Miyuki is by the swift consent. He pulls out his phone and presses it onto Miyuki’s chest. “Put your contact details in there.”

“Bossy,” Miyuki mutters as he keys in his number. Once he’s done he throws it towards Tooru’s general direction, which of course, he catches all too easily. 

He smirks; his reflexes from high school volleyball haven’t dulled in the slightest bit. “Email me once you’ve decided on which composer and pieces you want to focus on, and if you pick Ravel, you’d better include the pretty water-themed one.”

“ _’Jeaux d’eau’_?” Miyuki quirks an eyebrow, tilting his head inquisitively.

“That.” All said and done, he swivels back and resumes heading out of campus. “See you around, Conductor Megane-kun~”

“That sounds a whole lot worse than just Megane-kun.”

Tooru flips him the bird over his shoulder. “Gratitude is the key to everything, especially to Oikawa-san’s generous heart!”


End file.
